What is $\lvert 0.7 \rvert$ ?
Solution: ${0}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ The distance from $0$ to $0.7$ is $0.7$, which equals the absolute value.